2010-2011: Foundation and Early Years
Beginning In the year of 2010 Duarte founded César Editoras, with the purpose of distributing revolutionary material alongside some other co-workers and friends. The company was establishing a new era in the way art was spreaded. In the same year, following its foundation, César Editoras announced its first work, in book form: P, A R. The company lacked personnel to acomplish its goals and a month after being founded, André Lazarra was hired, to provide ortographic accuracy and other services. César Editoras agreed on a basic salary for the next 10 years, not expecting the company to be unsuccessful as it is today. Over the years, it was estimated that André Lazarra would earn about 50 to 70 % of all of the company's earnings . It was never thought within the firm to fire the Linguistic Consultant, because his services were of the utmost importance for any project the company had, and because he was the cheapest César Editoras could have ever wished for. Also, the compensation fee to fire André so soon would be bigger than any money ever obtained by the company. And so began the first financial crisis. Before the official release of P, A R in the Fall of 2010, the company found its first Head Quarters (HQ), in a cheap, yet central location: Beco Do Julião, in Lisbon. At first it was never quite clear whether the staff would stay inside the abandoned building or outside. Now it is well known that the HQ is inside. The building offered everything the company could want in the beginning years. A room, doors, brick sealed windows and a good localization. Beco Do Julião was shortly replaced in 2014 by Boqueirão Do Duro due to a Financial Crisis, but was re-inhabited in the same year. First Book P,A R was then released. Not being well distributed, a classic and timeless feature in every single César Editoras' publication, the book was set for an initial printing of 5 copies, being more publicated according to further demand. There were no more copies printed. With this work, the company was trying to create a faithful public and brand recognition. With an intriguing title and a modest fee of 0,16 euros, all copies were sold in a matter of days, but after being read, there were not placed any more orders. The release was considered a success. As of 2014, besides the script kept by the company, there are known to be 1 or 2 existing copies of the book. The remaining ones were presumably lost or destroyed. The current value of a single copy is 25 euros, depending on the condition Second Book After the doubtly successful release of P, A R, César Editoras urged to announce a new release to keep the company present in everyone's minds. A strategic release. Without having money enough to provide said service, due to the lack of profit or even gain obtained from the previous book, in late November the company announced its second book: Breve História De Um Violador, a book exploring the life of a 30 year old male immigrant who returned to his home-country (Portugal) in order to live the rest of his days in the pleasantest way possible, using the large sum of money won by his parents, through their hard work. This work is highly charachterized by karma related events and a high shock value action. The story line is quite understandable, only the charachters' actions aren't which might make the book quite disturbing for most readers. The book was set to be released in February 2011. Release Issues After its completion, the book was put through many dencency tests that evaluated its contents and that would determine whether it should be released or not. Unfortunately, the anxiously awaited Breve História D U V was turned down due to "Excessive use of graphic themes. (And the fact that) The book's central idea is disgusting and murders every single word of the portuguese language. This work makes the reader want the portuguese Inquisition to return. It gives us a huge lack of welness sensation and in long term serious and unwanted effects will eventually show up". This official review made the book illegal for printing and selling in Portugal. But shortly after the decision, André Lazarra discussed the freedom of speech with the judge and although the book is still considered "As inhumane as the Holocaust", one single copie was allowed to be released, at any price, if it met the following requirements: It must be sent/sold to an undisclosed single person and it must never be in public space. The conditions were harsh but the company believed in its work. The failure of these regulations would imply serious fines and the destruction of the book. Ignoring its financial status, César Editoras agreed.